


Colors

by FATMBomb



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Somesmuttalk, Thisisjustfluff, gaaaay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FATMBomb/pseuds/FATMBomb
Summary: Trixie likes pink and Katya likes red. They both like lingerie.





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just fluffy smut kinda.

"You really like pink, dont you?" Pearl asked, looking at Trixie as she walked into work. She smiled at the woman and Trixie rolled her eyes. "What gave you that idea, honey?" Trixie asked, twirling round in her pink dress, her pink nails clacked against the makeup counter top as a small pink flower crown laid ontop of her head.

"I dont even know. Its not like you look like you bathe in pink." Pearl replied, her sentence dripping with sarcasm. 

"Well, as long as I like it and Katya thinks its cute then Im fine with it." She responded and chuckled as Pearl rolled her eyes. Of course Katya liked pink. She had to in order to stand being with Trixie. Everything she owned was pink in fact, Trixie looked like a cotton candy ball with flakes of different bubblegum stripes inside.

"So, Katya likes pink?" Pearl asked, getting things ready to open the clothing and makeuo store the two co-owned.

This made Trixie pause. It wasnt like Katya had said anything against the color. But, she hadnt said she liked it either. Pink was just apart of Trixie and it felt like her sould was colored pink. It drenched in the color, filled with scent of bubblegum drops, taffy, and cottencandy.

But, then again Katya always wore red and black. They were hers. But, maybe they should change. Maybe Katya would like her in blacks and reds. The thought planted itself into Trixie's mind and grew rather quickly.

"Does Violet like you wearing her black instead of your white?" She asked and Pearl chuckled. "Of course she does. Have you not worn anything other than pink the bedroom?" Pearl questioned.

Trixie only answered with an empty silence to Pearl responded with an exasperated sigh. Only to be followed by an exaggerated groan of "Trixie...."

Finding black lingerie was not very hard. They had a million options but of course, Pearl picked out the leather black pentagram one that made Trixie's boobs and ass seem even bigger than they were.

The bottoms were black with straps that wrapped around her thick thighs. Half of her ass hung out but Pearl, being the master sales woman she was, convinced Trixie that was how it was supposed to be.

While the top was made of the same material it was different. The top had straps like the bottoms but they wrapped around her in a way that they made a pentagram around her neck. 

"Are sure she'll like this?" Trixie said looking at herself in the mirror. "Yes. If she dosnt you can just change back into that pink frilly shit you like so much." Trixie shot her a glare to which Pearl tossed her the dress she had on before.

"You've been together for a hear and a half, its time that you try something new.

And try something new she did, because she wore it out and home.

*

Trixie had fallen asleep on the couch only to be woken up by the sound of the front door opening and shutting. She chuckled, no matter how hard Katya tried to be quiet she never was. 

"Hey, красивая." Katya spoke, her voice thick with her accent. Trixie leaned up and kissed her softly, trying to forget the red lipstick stain on her pink one.

Katya sighed and shuddered into Trixie. She smelled like home, a sweet pop rock candy cane mixture of a drug so intoxicating and sickening that someone shouldnt have ever tasted her. But Katya had and now she was always under her spell.

She pulled away and Katya smiled. "Are you feeling the need to go upstairs now or wait till after dinner?" There was smirm on Katya's face as she scrapped her nails down Trixie's bare thigh. Trixie's brow crinkled and smilied. "N-Now..."

"Now what?"

"Now please..." Trixie responded and Katya kissed her happily before pulling her up off of the couch and smacjing her ass hard. Damn she loved her.

Trixie whimpered and Katya leaned in, her teeth grazing her ear. "On the bed, шлюха." Katya bit down before Trixie sprinted away and up the steps. Katya couldnt help but laugh.

Trixie was a little scared. She stood and waited. Her eyes watching Katya walk up the steps only to see Trixie standing up, her hands ready to take off the night gown.

"Oh. A show from my little шлюха. Go on than." Katya spome her voice thick and ripe with russian dialect that drove Trixie crazy.

There was a soft sigh from Trixie and she pulled the belt through the loop and the pink robe fell to the ground. There she stood, not a trace of pink on her body.

Katya was almost in shock. She looked at Trixie and sighed. "Jesus, Trix. You sure know how to suprise a cunt." 

Trixie didnt know what to say. If this was good ir not, she couldnt tell. It wasnt until she felt those nails dig into the soft flesh of her ass hanging out of her knickers that this was a keeper. Katya spoke a mix of broken russian as she forced Katya down on her thigh.

Trixie left a broken moan escape out of her mouth as Katya sighed. God she was already wet. It was lovely.

"You dress like a slut. You look like you want to cum so that's what I'll do...Before you service me..." Katya smirked and grou d her thigh into her. It was horrible torture and pain.

"No mouth, no fingers. Words and my knee will have you begging." Katya droned on, Trixie just shuddered and moaned a mess as Katya smacked her ass hard.

Silence fell onto the room as Katya made hickeys across her chest and neck. Once she broke skin and the pain sent Trixie into a frenzy. 

"My girl. My beautiful игрушка. Cum...Cum when I say the words...Your magic little saying.." Katya smirked and ground her down harder. 

Trixie felt the bubble of pressure build. She felt dirty and used but she enjoyed it. Katya wasnt always like this but it was wonderful when she was. 

Her wetness was slicn against Katya's thigh, the twos moans growinv thicker a d heavier as Trixie got close. There was a nother sigh a d Katya made a large hicket on her neck for all to see. 

Mine, Katya thought smiling at the girl riding her thigh. This idea of her being hers was a huge turn on. This power high was intense. Something Katya loved every second of and soon when Trixie's voice started pleading and she was a wreck she spoke in the heavy Russian tone, rolling her rs and making everything kore drawn out.

"кто владеет вами?" 

"Y-You! K-K-Katya!" Trixie rang out, cumming and falling into Katya's arms, a mess.

"I enjoy seeing you dressed like this...Its new...I like the straps." Katya spoke, snapping one of the ones on her thighs. "It just needs to be pink my little рабыня."


End file.
